Switcharoo
by Aldrea945
Summary: When a freak accident happens in the lab causing a mind switch, what are Gibson and Otto to do? Language and Antova present. Located in Season Five. Many allies have died. Enjoy!
1. It begins

Switcharoo

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Everyone knows it.**_

**Me: I'm done with that stupid thing. Now. I have news from the Hyper Force themselves.**

**Antauri: Aldrea945 happens to be a good friend of the girls and I (Though the others think she's too secretive), so no flaming or you will be sorry.**

**Nova: Yeah. And as anyone can tell you, I don't like it when people insult my friends.**

**Chiro: Speak for yourself. I don't like her since she happens to train me harder than Antauri and Nova. Plus, she doesn't have a sense of humor.**

**Me: Hey! I don't train you any harder than I have to! And I have a sense of humor that you don't understand. You better run Chiro or you'll be very sorry.**

**Chiro: Try me. **_**Smirks and starts to walk off.**_

**Me: **_**Leaps at him and pins him**_** Then let me try you.**

**Chiro: **_**Goes pale**_** HELP!!**

"Spin Shocker!"

"Cyclo-Chopping Doom Spin!"

"Boom Boom Wake Up!"

"Claw Disrupter!"

"Magno-Ball Blazer!"

"Chiro Spearo!"

Everyone was doing the usual: fighting Skeleton King. At the moment, the Hyper force was separated into groups of mainly two. Gibson and Otto were fighting side by side, Antauri and Nova were back to back, and Chiro and Sparx were working their way back into a group. The remaining allies, Neekeeta, Jinmay, Aurora 6, Aliana, the leader of the frogs (I'll call him Tidem), and Suppa were fighting alone. Unfortunately, they were all losing the battle.

"Filthy Primates! You won't win. Why not just give up the war?" Skeleton King jeered. He was riding his dragon (The one that appears at the end of the first season) and watching the battle.

"Now what fun would that be bone-bag? We're never giving up!" Sparx shouted back. After the incident with the fire of hate, he had become a lot more serious in battle and everyday things.

"Team! There's too many! We need to retreat!" Chiro called with slight panic in his voice. Everyone was both bleeding heavily. Chiro, Neekeeta, and Tidem had the worst of the battle wounds. Neekeeta was bleeding on both sides. Chiro was bleeding on his cheek (unless specified, FACE CHEEK), stomach (slighter than expected), and leg. Tidem's leg was cut down the calf, and he couldn't stand up, so he was limping.

Everyone understood this. They started to get clear of the formless using their jet packs.

"This isn't over Skeleton King! You won't win!" Nova spat at him. He just laughed. Aurora took one last shot at him before leaving. She missed. They headed to their home and ship, the Super Robot. The formless cheered and regrouped at their castle for another attack later.

"Grrrrrahhhhhhh! That was the fifth battle we've retreated from! Why can't we kick major butt like we used to?!" Sparx yelled in frustration when he had been bandaged. He was fed up and had been since the Soul of Evil incident, to put it lightly.

"We're all frustrated Sparx. That doesn't mean we are giving up," Antauri said limping over to the others. He had been injured in battle and still wasn't walking right, even after Otto had fixed his circuits. Nova went over to him and helped him out.

"Hey, where's Gibson and Otto? They usually join in about it by now," Jinmay asked looking around.

An explosion was heard and everyone ran for the medicine bay.

While they had been talking…

"There you go Antauri. Just stay off your leg and you'll be great," Otto said with his usual goofy grin.

"Thank you very much Otto. You should have Gibson check your injuries too Otto. They look severe," Antauri said after walking to the door.

"Gotcha Antauri. I think the team is talking about the fight. Sparx could probably use some calming down," He called after him. Otto walked to the medicine bay. "Hey Gibby. You here?" He called. He walked into the lab after he didn't see anyone there.

Otto started exploring when he came upon a green gas that was the color of his fur inside a closed beaker. He knew Gibson said never to touch anything, but couldn't resist picking it up for another look at it. He brought it to eye level when…

Gibson had been going to find Otto to bandage him up when he spotted him holding the green gas. "Otto! Put that down now!" He called, startling Otto. Otto threw his arms up out of reaction. The beaker went flying and hit a chemical that was Gib's fur color. They mixed and exploded. Both monkeys passed out.

"Wha happened? I feel like I got hit on the head with a planet," Otto moaned sitting up. He looked down at himself to assess damages to repair and nearly fainted. He had blue fur! And, now that he thought about it, his voice sounded just like Gibson's. _This is getting scary. Cool!_

Gibson was waking up on the other side of the medicine bay. When Otto looked at him, he was ready to faint right there and then. Gibson had his (Otto's) body! He knew it was his body and only his since he had a distinctive scar on the left side of his right eye.

"Otto? Are you okay? Gibson already woke up and Suppa's going to check him," Nova said to Gibson (I'm going to put the name of the personality, not the body).

Otto nearly slapped himself. They had no idea what was going on. Then an idea popped into his head. He could finally play with the chemicals in the lab.

"Nova, I assure you that I'm not Otto. Perhaps you should get checked yourself-, " Gibson stopped when he looked over at Otto. He was smiling.

"Are they up Nova? I'd like your help if they are," Antauri called from the next room. Nova's eyes lit up like flashlights and she said, "Yes, they're up. I'll be in there to help in a minute." She left and everyone checked Otto and Gibson for injuries, not knowing anything about what had happened.

After everyone had left, Otto went over to Gibson. He had a look on his face that clearly said that he loved what was happening, no matter how ridiculously weird their situation was.

"So, what do we do? Tell the others?" Otto asked about it. He really didn't want to tell them, but it was up to Gibby.

"I don't think that's a good that's a good idea Otto. If they know, they may even try to figure it out themselves. I'll have to think about this so I can come up with a possible solution to our dilemma," he stated.

"Okay Gibby. We better get going to clean up the lab or Sparky will-," he started.

"I heard that Gibson! I'm gonna kill you!" Sparx yelled.

"-kill us. I know," Gibson finished. "I'll see you on the stretcher. Good luck."

"Help me!" Otto yelled as Sparx pinned him to the ground. And you know what happened next.

**Me: Hope you liked it. That's the first chapter.**

**Antauri and Nova: Where's Chiro?**

**Me: Look up.**

**Everyone: **_**Looks up and sees Chiro duck-taped to the ceiling in a pink princess outfit and a clownish looking deal of make up on him. Cracks up.**_

**Me: Watch for the next one. I have to go calm them down and cut Chiro down (unfortunately). Bye for now.**


	2. Keeping up the Act

Keeping up the Act

_**Keeping up the Act**_

**Me: Hello everyone. I'm back. If you were wondering what happened at the end last time, Sparx beat up Otto. Now a word from the stars.**

**Antauri: Thank you Aldrea. Now will you care telling me where Sparx got to? Or Chiro for that matter?**

**Me: I really don't know. I'll check my fighter (It's a type of space-war ship). **_**walks to fighter**_

**Nova: **_**walks in looking like a tie die monkey and fuming. Says through gritted teeth**_**Where's Sparx?**

**Antauri: **_**blinks repeatedly**_** Uhhhhh…**

**Me: **_**A splash is heard in the background followed by a surprised scream**_** I'm gonna kill that red pest!**

**Sparx: **_**Runs away from me**_** HELP ME!!**

**Me: **_**Runs past looking like a tie die girl **_**DIE!!**

**Everyone else: **_**Anime sweat drop**_

Gibson (Otto's body) walked into the infirmary where Otto was hiding from Sparx. He had bruises, cuts, and a black eye (You know what I mean) to sport for the attack from Sparky (Sparx: Don't call me that EVER!).

"Still hiding Otto?" Gibson asked amused.

"I answer that if Sparx is gone," Otto said.

"He is. I calmed him down using his ultimate weakness: chocolate. You're safe," Gibson chuckled.

Otto slowly stepped out of his hiding place behind a bed slightly. Looking around, he finally came all the out. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm gonna go find Nova. Maybe she'll help me get back at him," Otto said.

"Otto, I would advise against-" Gibson began before Otto ran out the door to look for Nova. He sighed. '_Well, I might as well go act like Otto normally would. This is going to be a long few days.'_ He thought.

* * *

After getting shocked _three times_in twenty minutes by a prototype of Otto's, Gibson gave up trying to act like him. He started to the lab. Unfortunately, Otto, Sparx, and Tidem were already wreaking their havoc…

"Are you sure you didn't get hit on the head really hard Brain-strain? You never let us have fun in here," Sparx asked cautiously. He'd forgiven Otto for calling him the hated pet name, but only because he was starting to think Otto had gone crazy. Of course, he thought that he was talking to Gibson, so that just added to his suspicion.

"Naw. I just had really important stuff out. Now, I just want to have fun," Otto said. He rushed over to some chemicals and started mixing them together. Sparx and Tidem joined in. Two seconds later, the inevitable happened.

Ba-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM! An explosion rocked the Super Robot, destroyed part of Antauri's room, and half the command center.

"That. Was. AWSOME! Let's do it again!" They yelled at the same time. Then, with Antauri, Nova, Gibson, and Supa in lead, everyone came into the destruction zone (lab). Antauri raised his eyebrow and looked at them in an expression that said, 'Start talking.' Nova tapped her foot and got her fists out. Gibson and Supa looked at it once and fainted. Jinmay and Aurora caught them, but looked at Gibson (Otto) weird.

"Well?" Antauri questioned sternly, starting to clear the wreckage away with the rest of the Hyper force (Minus the over-reactors).

Otto looked at the other two, then at Antauri and grinned. "We were creating an experiment and, well, this happened," Otto stated in his best Gibson voice. He motioned to the mess.

"And why weren't you taking precautions Gibson?" Antauri asked angrily. He was close to clawing that grin right off his (Otto's) face, and that's pretty bad when it's Antauri.

"Um, I was bored?" Otto anime sweat dropped. This wasn't looking good.

"Boys, you want some advice?" Nova asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes please."

"Run and hide," Antauri and Nova said.

Otto, Sparx, and Tidem ran like all of hell was at their heels (not too far from the truth) and Antauri and Nova ran after them so fast, they were blurs.

"I'm gonna get the sick bay ready for our victims," Jin may said. '_This is so bad for them.'_

"We'll come too," Aliana said as Neekeeta picked up Supa and Aurora picked up Gibson.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Antauri had hogtied Otto (who he thought was Gibson) and Nova had knocked Tidem unconscious. Now they were working together to get Sparx. While they were doing so, Nova was trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Hey Antauri," she said shyly.

"Yes Nova?" Antauri asked as calmly as possible. He had heard the shyness and let it be.

"Since you need a place to stay, and I always have room, I-I was thinking you could b-bunk with me till your room is done," Nova stuttered embarrassed, and looked at the ground to hide her blush. She expected him to turn her down.

"I will if that's okay with you Nova. It's your personal space after all," Antauri said kindly, and just as embarrassed. '_So long as we stay in different beds, there won't be a problem with the others.'_

"Okay! I'll help move your stuff. Hey, is that Sparx?" She asked getting ready to fight. Antauri did the same with his ghost claws.

Sparx ran out of his hiding place before they got to him. They took off after him at full sprint. Antauri and Nova positioned themselves to Sparx's left and right.

"Sting Ring!"

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

Their attacks hit Sparx and sent him tumbling head over heals in front of them, unconscious. Antauri and Nova stopped and picked him up to take him to their other catches.

* * *

"Gibson, we brought you a little friend. Sparky, you, and Tidem will be finding out the damage you caused," Nova jeered. Antauri grabbed Sparx and Tidem and started to drag them towards the wreck of a lab, while Nova got Otto.

When Gibson and Supa woke up in the Med. Bay, they saw Nova and Antauri bringing in two unconscious or hogtied monkeys and one hogtied kid.

"At least we know what happens when Antauri gets angry," Jinmay muttered under her breath from across the room. She was talking with the other girls.

"Jinny, Antauri will buck with me till his room's fixed up, so we're going to move his stuff in there until then. Can you take care of these pain in the butts?" Nova said excitedly.

"Um, we can take care of them, but a guy bunking with a girl? Is that a good idea? Then there's the others…" Aliana said, trailing off. She knew that she was treading in dangerous waters, but she had to point it out.

Nova looked at them like they were crazy. Before she could tell them, Antauri answered them, blushing visibly.

"We've thought of this. We have the common sense to stay in separate beds, right Nova?" he said gently.

"Yep. You said it," Nova said cheerfully, somewhat disappointed in her own mind.

"Okay. You go. We'll take care of them," Aurora said winking at Nova and Antauri.

"Race you to my room," Antauri said to get off the embarrassing subject.

"You're on!" Nova said. And off they went.

Later that day...

"Hey guys. I'm bored. Wanna play a prank on someone?" Sparx said out of the blue. He flopped down on the bed to think.

"I know who to prank.," Chiro had come in an hour before and was smirking.

"Who?" Otto asked. (I'll remind you that he's in Gibby's body.)

"The two monkeys that brought you here. Antauri and Nova," Gibson said smirking.

"How?" Otto asked again. (He's making a bad rep for Gibby.)

"How else let's go spy on them!" Sparx jeered. With that, they rushed out.

**Me: What chaos will ensue? Who knows. I'm still angry at Sparx, so I have to beat him up. Bye!**

**Antauri and Nova: If the anon person doesn't like this, then get a life because nobody cares. Bye everyone!**


	3. Jealous

**Jealous?**

**Me: Sorry for the OOC-ness last time. Oh well. Anyway, Duskblood came up with nearly the entire chapter. She's a genius when it comes to Antova and Fanfics. Read all of her fics or feel the wrath of the reserected Animorphs! (Sorry it took so long.)**

**Nova: Aldrea and Duskblood are evil and crazy! Beware!**

**Antauri: Even I must agree.**

**Me: Well, I can't blame 'em. Anyway, the stupid disclaimer:**

_**I own nothing, and neither does Dusk. Thank you and enjoy.**_

Sparx, Otto, Gibson, Chiro, and Tidem (STOGC) moved down the hall quietly in pursuit of their victims, Antauri and Nova. When they got five feet from the door, STOGC heard the two shuffling through things. Remember, they have no idea about the bunking situation. They looked in the door, the spy-ees not seeing them.

"I am very thankful that you would share your room with me Nova," Antauri stated. Nova came over and hugged him, making him blush.

"It's the least I can do after everything you done for us. Plus, with you and I mad at Gibson, I don't think that would be a good mix. Nobody wants a dead monkey on their hands," she said blushing and letting go.

Outside the door, Sparx was steaming. Otto looked over at him and rolled his eyes. Then he turned on his video camera.

"Hey Antauri. Can I ask you something? I don't know who else to ask about this," she said looking at him.

"Of course Nova."

"Why does Sparx flirt so much with other girls? I hate to say it, but it kinda hurts," she said looking down in embarrassment. Antauri put his arm around her. Sparx blinked in surprise at the question.

"Sometimes he is overwhelmed by the amount of women in a given area and feels that he needs to fit in. He doesn't mean to hurt you, but that's just him," he said. Nova understood perfectly. Without thinking, she turned and kissed him right on the lips, while Antauri kissed back surprised. Otto and Chiro jumped out with a video and still-shot camera and snapped a picture of them. Nova and Antauri jumped apart.

"What are you doing?!" Nova practically screeched. Her and Antauri were like red monkeys themselves.

"Apparently, breaking you two up. You have some explaining to do," Gibson (Otto's body) scolded as Antauri and Nova turned even redder (Is that even possible?). Everyone looked at him weird, but dropped it immediately.

* * *

Later in the Control Room...

"So why were you two kissing in the first place?" Chiro asked amused, to say the least. Actually, he was close to bursting out laughing.

Nova and Antauri exchange unnoticed glances. Antauri had an idea.

"It was not intentional. Nova had probably turned to get a box behind me and tripped. We kissed on accident," he stated. Nova didn't know he was a good liar.

"Yeah. I was just getting back to work. A girl trips sometimes you know," she said. She playfully wagged her finger at them. "Come on Antauri. Lets get your stuff packed."They walked to his tube and went up, but Sparx knew something was up and followed them.

* * *

Sparx caught Nova as she was coming from Antauri's room (he had watched the WHOLE time!) after they had moved some of his things into her room. He went over to her.

"Hey Super Nova. I was w-wondering if y-you wanted to g-go to the p-park," he studdered. Sparx closed his eyes and waited for the jaw breaking punch. It never came.

Nova blinked a few times. She wasn't expecting this at all. "Sure Sparx. Lets go!" She grabbed his hand and nearly dragged him outside. Meanwhile, Antauri was going to the command center (well, what was left of it anyway) when he noticed Nova and Sparx running out.

"Where are you two you going Nova?" He asked curiously. Antauri refused to ask Sparx due to the earlier incident.

"Oh, we're going to the park. Bye Antauri!" she called over her shoulder smiling.

Antauri nodded and left to go to his destination. He was pondering silently on what he was starting to fell whenever he was around Sparx. Can anyone guess what happened to be that feeling? That's right: he was _jealous_. He then walked into the control room.

"Hey Antauri. What's the matter?" Otto said seeing him come in with the blankest look in the world, meaning something was up.

"Nothing Gibson. Though I'm wondering why you are repairing the command center without Otto," Antauri stated curiously.

Otto anime sweat-dropped. He still wasn't used to being a blue monkey. "Um, I'm just getting some of the work done for him," he said, not meeting Antauri's eyes.

At that moment, Chiro and Gibson came down their various tubes. Chiro had some of his algebra homework with him.

"Hey Antauri. What's with the blank face?" Chiro asked. He hadn't noticed Antauri's eyes flicking to the door for a moment.

"Nothing Chiro. Do you need help with your homework?" he asked, secretly desparate to get off that subject.

"Yeah. There's this one equation I can't figure out. It's 9x(5x)=900. I'm stuck on how to do this," Chiro stated.

"Well, simply miltiply like integers such as 9x and 5x. Then divide 900 by the product of 9x times 5x. You do the same on the left side and your answer comes right out." Gibson didn't even give a second thought to his answer until it occured to him that he was green. He turned slowly to some very strange looks.

Everyone was looking at him like he was a big purple elephant that ate a magically appearing bucket of dead fish (My friends and I look at my ex like that all the time).

"Otto, you must of gotten hit on the head by a piece of machinery pretty hard. You just explained an algebra equation like it was 1+1," Jin may had walked in just in time to hear the math discussion.

"Otto, where did you learn algebra in the first place?" Antauri asked kind of confused. Chiro knew something was up since Antauri was twitching his tail _very_ slightly. That only happened when he was mad, confused, or both.

"I, um, was getting tutored by Gibson," Gibson said embarrassed. Everyone let it drop after that and went back to their normal jobs. Antauri went to go to the door when Chiro tapped his arm lightly.

"Can you come talk with me for a minute Antauri? I want to talk to you about something privot," he said quietly.

"Of course Chiro." Chiro led him to his (Chiro's) room and locked the door behind them, much to Antauri's surprise.

"Okay Antauri. Your tail's twitchin', so what's up?" Chiro said blocking the door.

"I don't understand what you mean Chiro. I was confused as to why Otto knew algebra. That's all," Antauri said anime sweat dropping and stopping his tail.

"Riiight. I'm not buyin' it. You, of all people, are _so _lying,"Chiro said, on the edge of belief. He still couldn't believe Antauri even had the ability to lie.

"Chiro, I wouldn't lie to you. Now, if you are done, I wish to go for a walk," Antauri stated gently, yet firmly.

"Fine," Chiro pounted. He opened the door. Antauri walked out thinking.

Antauri walked out of the Super Robot searching mentally for Sparx and Nova, finding them easily. He followed them to the bridge. Unfortunately for him, Antauri had no idea of what his evil little cohorts had in mind...

* * *

Back at the robot...

"Okay, so you know the plan Gibson?" Otto asked him, holding the camera.

"Yes. Now we simply need to find Antauri. I think he went to '_watch_' Sparx and Nova at the bridge,"Gibson said, emphasizing the word watch and holding the still-shot camera. They both knew Antauri was jealous and spying on the two.

"Yep. Let's go!" Otto said excitedly. They raced away to spy on Antauri from the rooftops. Already he was at the bridge watching the two out of veiw.

* * *

We now move to the Spova scene...

"So, Nova. Like the Hoverburger?" Sparx asked Nova. They had stopped to eat. He inched closer to her, unaware of the monkey that was baring his teeth silently.

"Yeah. Now I have a question for you. Why do you always flirt? It's annoying." She almost said what she did to Antauri, but caught herself just in time.

"Uh, I have two reasons. For one, I'm bored. And two, I'm a guy."

"The other guys get bored and don't flirt. Then again, I can't imagine Gibson or Antauri flirting with girls..." She trailed off when she said Antauri's name. Her mind was going into overdrive because Sparx had put his arm around her shoulder. To her, it felt _different_ than when Antauri had put his around her arm around her shoulders. Sparx's felt weirdly empty while Antauri's had felt like warm white feathers and an ocean breeze (Like it had feeling okay?). She knocked the thought and his arm off.

'_She didn't kill me. Hmmm..._' Sparx thought. "You feeling alright Super Nova?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Just thinking," she said in a daze. '_Come on you idiot! You said you loved him before and meant it, why wouldn't you mean it now?!'_ she thought to herself. She didn't even notice when Sparx entwined his tail in hers. At this point in time, Antauri left, mainly to keep from ringing Sparx's neck.

Otto and Gibson noticed this. Otto had the crazy idea to try and get video tape of Antauri's face and maybe the words he was mumbling so he hung over the edge of the building they had landed on. But when Otto did this, he slipped. Gibson saw that Otto was slipping and went to grab him, but ended up going over himself, _right on top of Sparx and Nova._ When they noticed who it was, the to-be couple was fuming.

"Who's. Idea. Was. This," Sparx asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, that was mine!" Otto said excitedly. He later regretted saying anything at all.

"Brainstrain, you are definately switching personalities with Otto." Sparx growled moving closer to him.

"Why? It was fun," Otto tilted his head confused.

"Because you are so DEAD!" Nova yelled as the spova coupling took off at Gibson and Otto.

"RUN!" Gibson yelled grabbing Otto and running as fast as he could.

* * *

We will skip their terrifying run from death all around Shuggazoom and go to them ending at the Super Robot...

Antauri had arrived back and was being questioned by the boys as to why he was paying so much attention to the couple when in ran Gibson and Otto, covered in bruises and cuts. They cowered behind Antauri and Suupa. Sparx and Nova came in fuming just moments later.

Nova went for Otto (Who looked like Gibson and was cowering behind Suupa). Otto made a run for it and effectively got everyone hurt in the process (Except Antauri who had his own problems) while he got to his chair. Otto made it and got beat up so bad he felt like he couldn't move.

In the mean time, Gibson was hiding behind Antauri who, not knowing about the spying, tried to protect him.

"Will you move?! I am gonna kill him either way, so you might not want to get in the way!" Sparx cried. He finally gave up trying to get Antauri to move. Sparx slammed Antauri in the head with one of his magnets, knocking him out. Sparx then got into a fist-fight with Gibson.

"Antauri!" Nova ran to his aid and made sure he was okay. Nova picked Antauri up and carried him out of the way. She then layed him down lovingly against the wall. And kneeled next to him to beat up Sparx if he came over.

"Okay. This has gone on long enough! Sparx stop NOW!" Chiro yelled over the chaos and separated the fighting pair. "Why in the world are you fighting anyway?" he asked when they were apart.

"They were spying on us!" Sparx and Nova pointed to Gibson and Otto. Everyone looked at the blue and green monkeys.

"Who's idea was it?" Jinmay asked with her hand to her forehead in frustration.

"Gibson!" Spova (I'll be calling them that when they say it as a couple.) said.

Everyone said the next thing together. "Gibson?"

**Me: Hope you enjoyed. That took a while.**

**Antauri: I'm sure that they forgive you Aldrea. Ice cream?**

**Me: I hope you aren't having it. Remember-**

**Antauri: I never said I was having ice cream, I mearly asked you-**

**Sheelka: _Screaming is heard in the background. _ICE CREAM AND ANTAURI?! WHEEERRRREEE?!**

**Antauri and I: She found us! RUN!**

**Sheelka: _A silver and fiery orange streak runs after us squeeling. _YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Antauri, Nova, and I: Read and review! Bye!**


End file.
